


Extra Credit

by mseha_1_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Underage, Office Sex, Oikawa is sad because university is hell, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseha_1_9/pseuds/mseha_1_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa starts his second year at university and it's not what he's expecting. When he starts losing motivation for even volleyball his coach goes to one of his professor's for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zonderliing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/gifts).



> Warning: actual real life university experience not including the hot professor and future porn
> 
> Also I have no idea where this was set, I was keeping it unknown and using my term schedules but then I used Tim Horton's so who knows... maybe Canada...

The first volleyball practice that Oikawa had ever missed wasn’t until his second year of university. It had been the sunday before two midterms and an unnecessary amount of assignments that Oikawa’s fatigue had finally caught up with him. He had slept in despite the constant ringing of all his alarms.

He had gotten on his knees at the next practice, begging for the forgiveness when coach Kotetsu had shrugged him off. Oikawa had honestly been shocked when Kotetsu had told him that it was normal - actually, expected - for him to prioritize his studies. Coach Kotetsu was in fact the one who had scouted him for the team, and was the reason Oikawa was attending a university so far from his own home. Oikawa hadn’t thought he would cut him any slack.

It was as Oikawa was staring at his glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling that he realize he hadn’t even made any friends since he had started his first year. Here he was, in a small single room in a house of people he barely knew. He hadn’t had many friends in high school, but everyone had looked up to him by his third year. Now he was practically no one. He only really knew Kuroo, which was nice but he was usually too busy talking to or about Kenma.

For the next couple of weeks, Oikawa had diligently attended every single practice. It was only in december, the week before exams season that he started missing all practices. It was only when his last exam had passed that Oikawa realized he hadn’t played volleyball in three weeks. He couldn’t recall the last time that had ever happened, even when he had injured his knee.

He opened up his email for the first time in what felt like years, checking the practice schedule. There was a final evening practice before everything closed for the break but Oikawa had to be on the train at noon.

On the ride home, he finally allowed himself to relax. The decision to major in physics was one that had come easily to Oikawa, ever since he had been a child obsessed with the sky. Usually even the idea that one day he might get the opportunity to go into space was enough to put a smile on his face. Despite his focus on volleyball, he had managed to maintain his grades throughout high school and his first year.

At the start of his second year, an academic advisor had laughed at him when he had brought up his goal. He knew the chances were little to nothing, especially if he remained at the average of the class. Maybe he had pushed himself too hard, he considered, as he stood in front of his parent’s home feeling ready to pass out.

It was only at the end of the break, when he had finally slept and eaten enough to make up for the last term that he remembered to email coach Kotetsu and apologize for his sudden absence. He didn’t receive a reply until he was sitting back in the train on his way back for the winter term. Kotetsu had entirely pardoned him as long as Oikawa promised to make up for it now that classes were starting again.

Oikawa had readily agreed.

His first practice had been a train wreck, his knee had ached terribly. Usually, he pushed through it until the throbbing faded but right now he just wanted to stop and maybe find some ice. Kotetsu and Kuroo had both looked concerned when Oikawa took his second break but he wasn’t really paying attention.  
It was only Monday of the first week of class when he skipped another practice. He had met someone in introductory quantum physics and they had gone to get coffee. He realized how low he had fallen a couple weeks into the term, sitting in the same quantum lecture, wondering if he should skip practice again.

Class ended, everyone pouring out as fast as possible but Oikawa couldn’t make himself move. When had he stopped caring so much about something that used to be his entire life? Since he still hadn’t beaten Ushiwaka-chan. He hadn’t made any progress in the last two years. He wasn’t sure when the burning urge in his chest had faded.

His new friend had already left when Oikawa looked up, coming to face to face with the professor as he tried to hold back tears. Honestly, the lecture hall was massive and Oikawa hadn’t even seen his professor up close until then. He wasn’t even sure what his name was.

“You’re Oikawa, aren’t you? Kotetsu’s prodigy.”

“That’s me!” Oikawa replied, letting his usual happy expression take over his face as he shoved his books aggressively into his bag, trying to be a little more delicate with his laptop.

The professor grunted, a sour looking expression on his face. He didn’t look like he wanted to be there, but neither did Oikawa so he didn’t understand why he wasn’t gone yet.

“Kotetsu asked me to talk to you,” the professor explained, his expression not looking particularly pleasant. Oikawa froze, fear taking over him. If Kotetsu was going to kick him off the team, would he even bother doing it himself? “Have you been having problems with this course, or any others?”

Oikawa tried not to let his relief show. Maybe he still cared a little bit about volleyball. “Of course not, professor! It’s not that hard,” he teased, finding it easier to revert to his high school personality. He felt a little bit too shaken up inside.

“Have you been having any other…” His professor frowned, not looking happy about having to ask, “... issues? Outside of class?”

Oikawa smirked, zipping his bag up to avoid looking at the disapproving look. “Well, professor, if you want to talk to me about non-academic problems, you have to take me out on a date.” Oikawa wasn’t sure where that came from. He could admit the professor was attractive, all dark, angry and strong but he wasn’t usually that suicidal.

His professor grimaced, looked utterly unimpressed as Oikawa finally stood up from his seat. His mood seemed to decrease even more as he realized Oikawa was a couple inches taller than him.

“Fine,” he replied curtly, looking angry as he forced the words out.

Oikawa stood there dumbfounded.

“Give me your number, I’ll text you,” the professor continued, looking utterly unimpressed with himself as he took out his phone. Oikawa stuttered over his phone number, eyes wide until he finally was allowed to leave.  
Oikawa only made it out of the building based on his memory, his eyes not really focusing. On the bus home, Oikawa finally looked up his schedule and stared at his professor’s name.

Hajime Iwaizumi.

He couldn’t help the smile that covered his face, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he gripped his phone, waiting for it to vibrate.

 

-

 

Hajime Iwaizumi was new. None of his colleagues seemed to pay that much attention to him, especially not since he was still on the standard five year probationary period, with four years left to go. The only fellow professor he really talked to was coach Kotetsu, who worked in the health sciences faculty, but that was mainly because Iwaizumi used to be on his volleyball team.

He liked to think they were close, which was probably why Kotetsu had sought him out. It had all started off simple, Kotetsu complaining about how one of the kids on his team was slowly losing his drive. Iwaizumi hadn’t been paying that much attention, not understanding how it concerned him.

“He’s in your second year physics class,” Kotetsu finally admitted.

“And?” Iwaizumi asked, still not seeing the connection.

“I think he’s overworked or stressed, you should try and help him,” Kotetsu explained, sitting down at the spare chair in his office.

Iwaizumi frowned.

“Come on, Hajime,” Kotetsu encouraged. “Most of your lectures are big, but it’s still important to connect with the students. It’ll help your ratings.” When Iwaizumi didn’t stop frowning, he continued, “How about this. You help Oikawa and I’ll leave you alone for a year.”

It was a testament to how well Kotetsu knew him, that he knew making a challenge would guarantee Iwaizumi would do it. It was a cycle they were constantly stuck in, leading Iwaizumi to finishing his undergraduate and then eventually his pHD.

“Deal,” Iwaizumi agreed in a resigned voice, already knowing he had no choice.

 

And now he had his student’s number.

Iwaizumi honestly didn’t know what he was doing anymore, especially not when Oikawa smiled at him. There was practically sparkles everywhere and it made Iwaizumi nauseous.

He didn’t know what he was doing, staring at his phone and at Oikawa’s contact during office hours when any second a student could come in. He honestly regretted setting his office hours for friday evenings, but the assignments were due weekly on monday and it was the only time students would actually come for help due to procrastination.

Iwaizumi had never felt nervous over texting someone, which was why he was feeling particularly pissed off. Kotetsu would probably just tell him that he should stop expressing all his emotions as anger. Also how inappropriate a date with a student was, but he was determined to help Oikawa even if it wasn’t the most conventional method.

Oikawa’s smile was beautiful but the sad expression Iwaizumi had only seen for a split second had been heart breaking.  
He eventually types out a satisfactory message, simply asking when Oikawa was free and including who he is. The feeling that overcame him as he sent the message was particularly unpleasant, and he was glad when a group of students came in with a ton of questions.

 

-

 

Oikawa wasn’t nervous about the date. Dating and flirting were what he excelled at. What he was nervous about was the actual reason Iwaizumi wanted to talk to him. He could probably just get away with embarrassing professor Iwaizumi until they eventually finished. He wouldn’t have any problem with that.

Usually, Oikawa wore some simple jeans or sweatpants to class with some sort of sweater. Fashion was not a priority when just waking up was already difficult enough. Today, he was determined to make an impression. He specifically chose his favourite pair of jeans, which actually took him a while to find in the back of his closet.

When Oikawa arrived at the Tim Hortons near campus (but still far enough that most students were too lazy to go to) they had decided on over text, he could feel a sort of anticipation overcome him. He was honestly excited despite the fact he knew he should have been studying for an upcoming midterm instead of fooling around.

He paused when he spotted the professor, his mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry. Iwaizumi was usually well dressed, but Oikawa’s eyes couldn’t help but concentrate on how the fabric was stretched over his chest and arms.

When Oikawa finally looked up, Iwaizumi wasn’t even looking at his face. Oikawa fidgeted with the cuffs of his dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and watched how Iwaizumi’s gaze instantly focused on the action before dark eyes finally looked up at his face. Oikawa smirked, any nerves disappearing at the obvious interest. Maybe Iwaizumi’s intentions hadn’t been as pure as he had made them sound.

“Hi Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted happily, smiling brightly as he gracefully slid into his seat.

The neutral expression on Iwaizumi’s face slid off, replaced by irritation.

“Excuse me?”

“Professor Iwaizumi is such a mouth full,” Oikawa replied, his mind supplying what he actually wanted in his mouth. “Iwa-chan is so much easier to say,” he explained, eyeing the line as he considered when to go get his drink.

"I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?” Iwaizumi questioned, muttering to himself as if he had already resigned him to his fate. Oikawa sparkled. Iwaizumi sighed, hiding his face with his hand as he pushed forwards the cup in front of him. It was only then that Oikawa realized there was two.  
Oikawa hated how overwhelmed that gesture made him, a shy smile forming on his face as he glanced up at Iwaizumi through his bangs. Iwaizumi was staring at him, a stunned look on his face and Oikawa swore he looked like he was blushing.

Oikawa could hear his heart beating.

“You’re so cute, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred, purposely brushing his foot against Iwaizumi’s under the table as he sipped his drink. Iwaizumi flinched back instantly, bumping his knee loudly and swearing at the sharp pain.

Oikawa smirked into his drink, already enjoying himself. The drink was a french vanilla, his favourite, and his smile just widened.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi regretted agreeing to Kotetsu’s challenge. It was literally half an hour after they had left Tim Hortons and Iwaizumi swore he could still see Oikawa’s smile. He was pretty sure that he was fucked.  
He had already planned to give up on Oikawa; he hadn’t even gotten a chance to try and help Oikawa, he was too focused on reminding himself that he was currently a professor.

 

-

 

The coffee date was the start of a new game for Oikawa. He had Iwaizumi’s class biweekly, and it became a challenge for Oikawa to find a way to mess with Iwaizumi.

Some days it was simple as asking a question that had hidden innuendos, and almost every time it resulted in Iwaizumi flushing and getting angry. At first, Iwaizumi had tried to talk to him after class to discourage him. That never succeeded, usually resulting in Oikawa acting innocent.

Once Iwaizumi had given up on the direct approach and picking Oikawa in class, he was forced to change tactics. He started going to Iwaizumi’s office hours with actual questions so Iwaizumi couldn’t kick him out but still resulting in him succeeding at riling his professor up. When he ran out of questions, he’d go on to other classes that Iwaizumi protested against helping with but still did.

Ironically, Oikawa started doing better in the class. His marks weren’t bad, but he still saw a significant increase. It was probably the only reason Iwaizumi didn’t kick him out, even closer to the end when instead of talking about class they got more personal.

He had considered stopping a couple times. One week he purposely avoided Iwaizumi and it was not enjoyable. He wasn’t entirely sure why Iwaizumi made him feel less overwhelmed and more confident. It wasn’t even just more confidence in his classes but also socially.

Oikawa clearly wasn’t a shy person, but he also had this sort of cloud following him of memories of times when people had called him annoying. He wasn’t sure when during his first year he had just started isolating himself simply because he had enough.

Iwaizumi got angry a lot, but he never seemed to vocalize this anger. He never made Oikawa feel bad about himself, or how loud he was, and he sort of made Oikawa feel warm and safe.

That was when Oikawa realized he had a crush.


	2. Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterm season hits and hits hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept promising I'd finish this in a week... it's been two months... I'm sorry midterms came in and whipped me hard, I thought I was going to finish before midterms hit. At least I made iwaoi day!! (in some time zone... probably....)

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur as midterm season hit like a wave, erasing any thoughts from his brain but eating, sleeping and studying. Reading week was supposed to be a break but he spent the whole week barely sleeping because calculus, one of his more important midterms, was one of his firsts.

Once calculus passed, Oikawa slept more but he studied more during the day in compensation. He tried to ignore the look Iwaizumi gave him as he rushed out of his class the moment it was over, already heading to the library. It was only monday but he had another midterm on wednesday and then saturday. If Oikawa ever found out who had decided to make saturday midterms, he would slowly murder them.

He tended to get homicidal halfway through midterms. Everyone had their own ways of coping with stress; university students were mentally unstable. Oikawa just considered it a testament to how much he was studying.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had played volleyball but he was too tired to even make himself care.

When he finished his last midterm and handed in his last batch of assignments, he felt kind of dizzy. He hadn’t slept in 48 hours nor had he been able to even see Iwaizumi for more than three hours a week for his lectures.

He really wanted to go home and crash in bed, but now that all the adrenaline of the exams were over, he felt drained and things looked kind of blurry. He realized he wasn’t actually sure where he was. Then he realized he didn’t know which way was up.

He stumbled into a wall, resting against it as he tried to stop the spinning. Unfortunately, the wall decided to disappear and Oikawa stumbled, almost falling before hands came out of nowhere, stabilizing him.

The arms were thick and Oikawa hummed, leaning into the embrace in approval.

“Oikawa?” A voice asked quietly, and Oikawa’s tired brain processed that it was Iwaizumi. He could feel Iwaizumi’s lips against his hair when he spoke due to the proximity. He smiled, trying not to sway too much as Iwaizumi started to move somewhere.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa heard him ask, enjoying the way Iwaizumi was worried about him. He wasn’t sure why he was being so careful around him, speaking quietly and his touches gentle. Oikawa wasn’t sure he’d ever seen this side of Iwaizumi.

“Tired,” Oikawa responded, letting Iwaizumi drop him into a seat but clinging to him because he was warm. He heard Iwaizumi sigh, finally sitting down beside Oikawa when he realized Oikawa wasn’t going to let go.

Oikawa drifted to sleep to the sound of Iwaizumi complaining.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi was sitting at his counter, drinking a cup of coffee that had gone cold while contemplating his life choices. He couldn’t even taste it, too lost in thought about Oikawa sleeping in his bed. It was definitely wrong and bringing up all kinds of improper images that he shouldn’t be having about his student. He once again regretted offering to help. 

Why hadn’t he just left Oikawa at the university like any other professor would have and should have, or, hell, woken him up? He had tried but Oikawa was practically a dead weight, not even reacting when Iwaizumi had carried him into his car and then into his apartment. Still, he could have called 911 or something and left him as someone else’s problem.

He was trying to convince himself that it wasn’t because he liked Oikawa.

A large thump snapped him out of his daze and he instantly got up, heading towards his room where the sound had come from.

Where Oikawa was. 

He hesitated at the door, not sure if he should open it. Eventually he convinced himself that it wasn’t like Oikawa was indecent and it was his room. he had the right to enter.

He regretted it the moment he opened the door.

He barely even saw the lamp that had somehow gotten knocked over, eyes glued to Oikawa. It should have been illegal how good he looked, sprawled out on Iwaizumi’s bed with the sheets rumpled invitingly around him. His hair was an absolute mess but it seemed to frame his face perfectly, his eyes droopy and his lips slightly parted as they stared at each other. 

Iwaizumi had a boner and was trying very hard to remind himself that he actually was a professor and had to remain proper. Oikawa being in his bed in the first place wasn’t very professional, though, was it?

Oikawa shifted his legs a bit, and Iwaizumi couldn’t even resist looking from Oikawa’s eyes to his long, strong legs in tight jeans, spread out on Iwaizumi’s bed. It took him a couple minutes before finally glancing back up moments later. The tired expression on Oikawa’s face had passed and was now replaced by a smirk.

“Iwa-chan,” he whined, although his voice was a bit lower and huskier than usual. Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that it did not in fact sound like a moan but was purely due to him just waking up.

“Why don’t you join me?” Oikawa teased, legs spreading a bit further apart and instantly drawing Iwaizumi’s attention and ruining his train of thought.

Iwaizumi honestly tried to respond but all he managed to do was open his mouth and then close it a couple times. His mouth suddenly felt very dry and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to turn away from this.

Oikawa frowned, angling his head slightly to the side as one hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt teasingly, loving the way he had full control over Iwaizumi. He was just waiting for Iwaizumi to make up his mind because he loved the look in his eye as he watched Oikawa.

“We can’t,” Iwaizumi insisted despite his body betraying him, taking a step into the bedroom despite his words. He could practically see the satisfaction on Oikawa’s face as he took one more step, the door slowly clicking behind him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Oikawa whined when Iwaizumi took his third step, the next couple coming a bit more frequent in response.

“This is a really bad idea,” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as he reached the bed, trying to convince himself. He slowly dropped to his knees on the edge of his bed, hovering slightly in front of Oikawa. He was finding it difficult to convince himself to turn and run or make the final move.

Oikawa pouted, pushing up from where he was lying on the bed as his patience wore out. He pulled Iwaizumi into a kiss quickly so he would just shut up already. The hesitation was kind of cute but now Oikawa was horny and was finally getting what he wanted. Iwaizumi melted when Oikawa nibbled on his lip and Oikawa used it to his advantage to pull him further on to the bed with no resistance. 

Iwaizumi was pure solid, heavy muscle and Oikawa loved how it felt to have his weight pressing him into the bed, holding him in place. It was a bit of a struggle to breathe but he loved it and he clinged to Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders like his life depended on it.

They parted for a moment, gasping for breath. Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that he wanted to look away from Oikawa, to walk away. It was unfair how attractive he was, spread out on the bed underneath Iwaizumi in the perfect image of temptation. His face was just stupidly beautiful, lips red and swollen and parted as Oikawa tipped his head back slightly in an obvious invitation.

Iwaizumi couldn’t resist sliding his hands down, cupping Oikawa’s ass and squeezing, watching transfixed as Oikawa whined in response, his body twitching slightly as his eyes watched Iwaizumi beggingly. He ran his hands down the rest of Oikawa’s long legs, feeling the hidden lean muscle, already imagining them wrapped around him, holding on desperately as Iwaizumi pounded into him.

Iwaizumi sat back slightly, ignoring Oikawa’s whine of protest as he spread Oikawa’s legs wider, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Oikawa laying, open and speechless, staring up at him with dark, intense eyes.

While running his fingers lightly along Oikawa’s inner thighs, watching him squirm, Iwaizumi realized how fucked he was. He was trying to remind himself that this was actually not proper, despite how good and right it felt. A part of him wanted to stop but he realized he didn’t actually have the willpower to do so.

Oikawa pulled him back down into a kiss moments later, successfully distracting Iwaizumi once he started noticing hesitation again. Oikawa was an exceptional kisser, annoyingly enough, but that seemed to be the extent of his experience if the way he was squirming when Iwaizumi simply brushed his thumbs against his hip bones said anything. He couldn’t resist pulling back again, despite Oikawa whimpering in protest, to watch as he wrapped a hand around Oikawa’s obvious erection through his pants. He was not disappointed, watching Oikawa’s eyes squeeze shut as he made little gasps, hips pushing off the bed slightly into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi couldn’t resist teasing, removing his hand and enjoying the way Oikawa’s eyes snapped open to look at Iwaizumi beggingly, mouth opening and closing slightly like he was trying to speak, his face a bright pink. Iwaizumi pushed up Oikawa’s shirt, tongue tracing his abs, which were also unfair because Iwaizumi had also played volleyball but he had never had the type of definition Oikawa did, and he couldn’t resist biting down to hear Oikawa gasp in response.

He pulled off the rest of Oikawa’s shirt quickly and throwing it out of reach, mouth closing around a nipple and sucking as he ran his nails down Oikawa’s sides. Oikawa made a high pitched sound, hands immediately gripping Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling slightly. Iwaizumi leaned forwards, pulling Oikawa into a desperate kiss and enjoying the hands desperately tugging at his hair, his neck, his shoulders as he started undoing Oikawa’s jeans.

Oikawa’s hands regretfully were forced to let go as Iwaizumi moved to pull off Oikawa’s jeans and briefs. He had never been angry at a pair of pants but his irritation flared at how difficult the task was. Now, Oikawa was laughing as Iwaizumi struggled but he cut off suddenly into a moan when Iwaizumi gave up with the jeans half off and wrapped his lips around the head of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa keened, his back arching slightly off the bed as his toes curled in the sheets.

Iwaizumi bobbed his head once, enjoying Oikawa’s responsiveness, before pulling off with a pop, instead moving to nibble and suck on the soft skin of Oikawa’s pale thighs which were shaking slightly.

“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, his hand trying to wrap around his own cock but was stopped by Iwaizumi’s hand, holding it down against the sheets as he continued teasing him. “Please,” Oikawa gasped, hips bucking into the empty air as Iwaizumi licked a stripe along the length of his cock. 

“Fuck me, please, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa babbled, his face flushing in embarrassment and Iwaizumi was delighted to watch the blush continue down his chest. Still, he ignored Oikawa, kissing along his thighs and hips. 

“Iwaizumi, please,” Oikawa begged, eyes squeezing shut as his legs spread a bit more, reflexively, wanting Iwaizumi in between them.

Iwaizumi moaned, his control snapping as he leaned over Oikawa to his bedside table, finding his (tragically almost empty) bottle of lube and a couple condoms he couldn’t even remember buying. He had to pause to check the expiration date and was excessively relieved that they were fine. Oikawa used his distraction to push up Iwaizumi’s shirt, eventually forcing Iwaizumi to drop the lube on the bed and take the rest off.

Oikawa whimpered, hands immediately reaching up to run up Iwaizumi’s chest, going over his shoulders and squeezing strong biceps as he trailed soft kisses before sucking on a spot over his heart. Any concern he had over letting himself go while occupied with his new job and thesis was erased at Oikawa’s enthusiastic reaction.

Iwaizumi groaned deeply, hands carding through Oikawa’s messy hair and then using the leverage to pull him off. He distracted Oikawa with a kiss while his hands were occupied with opening the lube and warming it up between his fingers. Using his free hand, he pushed one of Oikawa’s legs up and over his shoulder, brushing a lubed finger against Oikawa’s asshole.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t call Oikawa innocent, despite his obvious inexperience, simply because he had no shame; he knew how much Iwaizumi liked his body and didn’t even bother hesitating about how naked and spread out he was. Iwaizumi groaned, slowly pushing the tip of his first finger into Oikawa.

Oikawa broke the kiss, eyes widening as he keened and he arched his back, driving his hips down against Iwaizumi’s hand. Ideally, Iwaizumi would have loved teasing Oikawa but he was also desperately hard in his pants, already overcome with the urge to be inside Oikawa.

He pressed one finger in, slowly nonetheless, watching Oikawa carefully. He slowly started thrusting the finger, only adding a second when Oikawa made eye contact with him. Oikawa’s face was too expressive, Iwaizumi decided, because Oikawa’s eyes were shining slightly with unshed tears which honestly shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

Some time and two more fingers later, Oikawa had actually started begging for Iwaizumi to hurry up and honestly Iwaizumi was relieved because he was too horny to be patient. Iwaizumi wanted more time to prepare Oikawa but he was letting out these adorable little whines with each push of Iwaizumi’s fingers that were driving him crazy.

“Just fuck me,” Oikawa growled all of a sudden, his body tensing in anticipation, his hips pushing down against Iwaizumi’s fingers when Iwaizumi hesitated. He was trembling, arms barely able to support him as he pushed himself up to glare directly at Iwaizumi.

He was too cute when he was angry, Iwaizumi concluded, even as he removed his fingers and worked on ripping open a condom. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of spreading lube over his cock, listening to Oikawa’s breath hitch in anticipation.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s leg further up, pausing in fascination at just how flexible he was. He groaned, a million of tempting ideas coming up in his mind now as he tried to remain focused. 

Oikawa was desperately clinging to his his shoulders, his nails digging in as he pulled more of Iwaizumi’s weight further onto him. He was seconds away from switching their positions and riding Iwaizumi himself but as much as Iwaizumi loved the idea he also wanted to fuck Oikawa himself.

Iwaizumi aligned his cock, pushing slowly while watching Oikawa for any signs of discomfort as he hissed at the hot, pulsing feeling. Oikawa moaned like a professional once Iwaizumi was fully inside of him, tensing and relaxing in a cycle as he tried to get used to the feeling.

Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s neck, resting most of his weight on him, listening to Oikawa whimper in response as his hold on Iwaizumi tightened. Iwaizumi slid out, slowly with self control he wasn’t sure he had, before thrusting back in forcefully, 

Oikawa’s entire body jerked slightly in response, mouth hanging open as he panted, trying desperately to get enough air. Iwaizumi groaned, maintaining full eye contact with Oikawa as he pushed into him with another drawn out thrust and he whimpered in response. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa snapped, using his grip on Iwaizumi’s back to dig in his nails in as he tried to resist squirming in anticipation. “I swear if you don’t fucking-”

Iwaizumi thrusted harshly into Oikawa, purposely cutting him off, loving the way Oikawa cut off and choked on his words, moaning instead. He would have liked to draw things out and take it slow but at the same time he wasn’t even surprised Oikawa was a pillow queen. Iwaizumi finally picked up the pace, starting to thrust into Oikawa rhythmically. Oikawa let out these perfect little moans with each thrust that were slowly making Iwaizumi thrust harder and harder.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groaned, his entire body tensing and relaxing while trying to focus on Oikawa underneath him.

Iwaizumi didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until Oikawa made a choking sound and his eyes snapped open. He drank in Oikawa’s expression, thrusting in at the perfect angle that had Oikawa squirming. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi, using his little leverage to pull Iwaizumi even more against him.

Iwaizumi realized, belatedly since his mind feeling slow and drugged in the absolute pleasure of being inside of Oikawa, that Oikawa was actually crying. It wasn’t pain, he concluded, on another thrust that had Oikawa moaning loudly, his face contorted in pleasure despite the tears pouring from his eyes. With a sigh and a small eye roll, Iwaizumi readjusted most of his weight onto his elbows and brushed away the tears on Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa’s eyes refocused on Iwaizumi, blushing when he realized he had been crying. Iwaizumi ignored the massive blush that suddenly covered Oikawa’s face and kissing him gently despite the harsh thrusts. Oikawa only managed to respond to the kiss for a couple seconds before the kiss devolved into just breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Oh god, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi hissed, losing control as he continued pounding into Oikawa relentlessly. “Fuck, I think I’m going to-”

Oikawa whimpered, arching his back as much as possible under Iwaizumi’s weight, his entire body tensing as he came before Iwaizumi regardless of the warning. Iwaizumi hissed and moaned at Oikawa clenching on him, holding him in place as he watched pure pleasure coat Oikawa’s expression.

Iwaizumi came with a couple more thrusts, burying his face in Oikawa’s neck purposely to avoid letting Oikawa see his face, as a deep groan vibrated in his chest.

Neither of them moved for a couple minutes, the room silent except for heavy breathing. Iwaizumi was slightly concerned over laying on Oikawa but there weren’t complaints and all of his limbs felt exhausted. Eventually, Iwaizumi slowly pulled out as Oikawa grumbled in response.

Iwaizumi moved to clean up, but the moment he started pushing up from the bed, Oikawa latched onto him and immediately pulled him back. Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment, watching as Oikawa cuddled up fully to his chest and held on tightly.

With a sigh that sounded more resigned than annoyed Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa’s breathing slow down with time. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa, accepting he wasn’t allowed to move. Oikawa seemed to accept his defeat and slowly loosened on his tight hold so Iwaizumi could finally breathe freely.

As Oikawa seemingly fell asleep, Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling wondering what was wrong with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter will probably come out sometime after exams (end of april) and I promise office sex :^)))

**Author's Note:**

> I've already planned out 3 chapters and I'm almost done chapter 2 so expect that soon!


End file.
